Saving the World
by Meep meep
Summary: She comes. She fights. She conquers. He runs. He jokes. He hides in cupboards!


__

Disclaimer: I know the drill, nothing here that seems familiar (characters, places, various scary monster things) don't belong to me. There I said it they aren't mine. :'(Happy now?

A.N.: this could turn either way but I'm hoping for adventure/supernatural but really, who knows?

Onto the story

__

Saving the world… from apocalypse.

He sat, impatient at the lack of interesting stuff to do. Sitting cross-legged on the library floor was certainly not his idea but still. Hearing a noise, he glanced upwards from "a hypothetical compendium of past and future apocalypses, and where to see the signs of mysterious upheaval and what to do to cure it" the book was A3 size – just- he thought – to fit the title. Lord only knows what the sequel is gonna be called -. He shuddered at the thought of reading another book this big.

"Buffy, is that you. Only, he said you might not show tonight but" his words were cut off by a binding thing – gag, that's what its called –a gag being placed around his mouth, stopping the meaningless sentence-end before it started.

"Shut up and move" answered a clearly female voice. When he did not budge she kicked him; hard and said " I thought I said move"

"You did, but I don't want to" he tried to say but it came out more like " uh ooh uh ah oomph" (the oomph mainly because of the second kick she planted right on his nuts).

When he refused further she dragged him up and shoved him in her auto.

" I hear you know where I can kill the bad guys, yes?" she said, Jamaican accent showing. Now that he faced her he could get a clear view of her appearance she was slim, dark skinned with her hair scalp-plaited, hair that was naturally frizzy; wearing red satin pants and a grey shirt - she's got to be the second best looking thing I've ever set eyes on -.

He took her to the entrance to Spike-ville

Spike sat at the table eyes roaming over plans for his apocalypse. They were brilliant plans. Thousands had come to this meeting, and as God was his witness he would make it worth there while. He opened his mouth to give the speech. The hall fell silent.

"We've been hunted, my friends. We've been killed, broken, used as amusement. It must end" then his real speech set in "these little shits have been after us long enough, the bloody Slayer and Co. but we've had it. So WE are going to make a stand. This is our place, our time, and our chance at real unlife people! We kill every last living person here and raise hell itself round these parts"

"When will it happen?" asked some short minion or other.

"How about . . . Next week?"

Kendra looked over at her assistant. He had helped the previous Slayer, so it was his job to help her . . . wasn't it? She didn't really care he'd gotten her to where she needed to be. They had heard Spike's plan, and, even now, were putting a stop to it.

She walked out to where Xander had lured the mob bosses, all vampires . . . All soon-to-meet-stake.

"Hey big-boys, how 'bout you try a real challenge?"

She raced over and spun kicked the first vamp, dusting him with the stakes attached to her shoes. The next one backed her up against a wall. She hit the wall at a run and launched herself off it kicking three vampires straight in the face, making them fall to the floor. She dusted them all with her boot-heel. Kendra was roughly pulled back and rammed into a garbage can her head slamming backwards, almost giving her whiplash. She was damned if these vamps could get her in ANY way.

She slammed her fist into the face of vamp 3 (currently attempting to get close enough to bite her) and kicked him where it hurt. He doubled over and she smacked her foot into his stomach. Her boot-stake snapped. – DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT- .She rolled over YET ANOTHER vampire's back wrestling her stake out of her jacket pocket as she went.

Stabbing it into the heart of the vomiting vampire, she turned and fought the last one. Within seconds he was sprayed to the winds.

"Well, that was fun . . . NOT!" she called out to Xander, who was hiding behind the aforementioned garbage can, whilst picking up the sad remains of her boots.

"Those were some nice moves you got there, Kendra" She silently held up her boots. Xander winced. It was his idea for her to wear those boots.

Having killed the bosses, she killed the mobs each night in much the same way, only with tonfas instead of boots. (A.N Tonfa's are these long stakes that you strap to your arms). Gang after gang, vampire after vampire, and one mob per night.

When the mobs were all dead and dust, she found the big night had come. What would Spike do when he realized no one would show?

_He'll be scared shitless! _Kendra thought with some pleasure.

She walked to the bed and pulled Xander off it. He muttered something that sounded, to her, like "mimble wimble" but what with him having been rudely awakened it could have been anything.

Night had fallen, and the moon looked almost red in the early autumn sky. The stars shone down at her, watching her, each of them looked as if someone had stabbed at the sky to leave marks behind. The entrance wasn't far now, she knew that. Ten steps. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six, maybe she should have left Xander behind? Three, two, one.

As they entered, Spike turned.

"So you've finally shown. About bloody time!" then he saw their faces "Who the"

He was cut off with two kicks to the jaw and a fist flying at his temple. Luckily (for him) he ducked, and Xander's punch only messed up his hair. That was also something that was put under the category of things-you-do-NOT-under-ANY-CIRCUMSTANCE-do-to-a-moody-evil-bloodsucking-fiend-whos-just-faced-humiliation-in-about-a-million-ways.

In other words, it was not a good idea. Spike didn't seem to think so either. He grabbed Xander and shoved him into a side door, kicking it closed with his foot. Kendra heard the click of the lock, and knew she was on her own. Ducking Spikes fist and twisting to avoid the blows aimed at her ribs, Kendra spied the weak-link in the chain . . . The weapons!

Each was laid out on the table to her right, just out of her reach. All that stood between her and them was Spike's foot, which was a hard opponent. She lashed out with her own foot, and heard the satisfying wet crunch of breaking bone.

Somersaulting over the useless leg she landed perched on the table edge and grabbed the nearest sharp thing. She twirled the war-axe in her hand, feeling the weight of it. Deciding she could handle it, she swung it at the maimed vampire, who was hobbling towards her, neatly beheading him. She let Xander out of his cupboard-prison.

__

Apocalypse ended.

__

A.N. well, what do you think? I need to know! Otherwise I won't be able to do another chapter 'cause I don't know what you liked about this one! Besides it's so easy to tell me! you just press the pretty button that says Review and you're opinion is stated and that makes me happy. I like getting e-mails so don't worry, I'd be happy to spend my time reading what you've said.


End file.
